


The Lovely Birb

by orphan_account



Category: ALiP Discord Server
Genre: Multi, like the whole alip discord server but as a real family household, talking birb, this happened in a discord vc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Comet heads to a pet store and finds a 'special' birb, and yes Comet does bring home to the birb and things happen eeee.





	The Lovely Birb

"Well bye, Celery! I'll be back soon!" Comet proceeded to walk out the door, Celery waved goodbye.

Comet hopped on her bike and started to pedal downtown towards the little pet shop on the corner of 5th Street.

 

Comet arrived at the store, it was small owned by a nice couple. The store was coated in a nice pastel pink, the floor inside was a pastel yellow with little flowers on it, plushes lined the walls on shelves. There at the front desk stood the nice couple, writing down some things on a piece of paper while looking up and checking the animals.

Comet looked around the shop looking at all the little animals. The store never held cats or dogs, just smaller animals, like rabbits, birbs, and turtles, animals like that! 

Comet came to the shop twice a week to look at the animals and talk to the shop owners.

"Hi, Godfrey and Oliver!"

Godfrey waved at Comet, "Hey-o Comet! What do you need today?" Oliver had walked towards Comet, and he hugged her. "Hi, Oliver!" Oliver never really spoke, his throat always hurt all the time so he just smiled a lot. "Godfrey! I-I'm uh.. actually looking to buy a bird today!"

"Oh really? That's great! Would you like to see what birds we have?"

"Sure!"

Godfrey walked towards a small section in the store, there were about 23 birds, sleeping. "Awwhh they look so cute!" Comet squealed.

"They sure are!" Godfrey smiled down at Comet.

Comet looked at all the birbs but one stood out, it was a rose cockatoo, Comet had walked over to it, all it would say was, "I love you!" Comet smiled at it and it smiled back. "I think this one likes ya, Comet!" 

"And I like it! I'd like to get this one please!"

"Sure Comet! Her name's Rosie, and she's very sweet! Though all of her owners returned her due to some mysterious disturbance, I think you'll be fine!"

Godfrey brought up 'Rosie' in her little cage and set her down on the counter, "I'll be nice for ya since this is your first time buying somethin' from us, we'll give you the important essentials to take care of a bird!"

"Thanks, Godfrey!"

"No problem-o Comet! You're my favorite customer!"

"Awhh thanks, Godfrey..."

 

Comet paid the amount to buy the little bird and she walked out and went to head to her bike. She found her bike, she always liked it, it was a nice pastel-y green with little pastel blue flowers on the basket. Comet set down Rosie in the basket along with the items she had gotten from Godfrey.

 

Comet started pedaling back towards her household, Rosie chirping along the way.

 

 

 

Comet knocked on the front door and was greeted with Logy, "Oh hey Logy!"

"Hi, Comet! Oooh, what's that in your hands?"

"I got a bird! Don't tell Celery yet... I'm going to surprise her!"

 

Comet had rushed up to her room since the house was so big she had to share it with someone else.

"Hey, Cani!"

"O- Hey Comet! Where'd you head to today?"

"I went to the pet store... and I BOUGHT A BIRD!"

"Woah wait- seriously?"

"Mhm!" Comet put Rosie down on the desk, who chirped as a response of being placed down. "I chose her because.. she said 'I love you.' and I'm surprised that she learned that! It's adorable!"

"She is indeed adorabl-"

"Cani.. what happened to your computer?" Comet pointed to Cani's computer which had that sad ';(' PC face.

"Oh um.. I tried downloading the whole entire Bee Movie script.."

Comet just started laughing, "Well I've gotta go tell Celery I got a bird. Keep watch of her!" as Comet said that, she paraded out of the room to go tell Celery.

"Well, you're just a cutie!" Cani opened the cage and let Rosie climb onto her finger. Rosie chirped 'I love you!' again. "Awwhh! Comet wasn't lying!"

 

Cani started talking back to Rosie, "Listen here you adorable bird, I love you even more than I love memes and that is a hard feat to accomplish."

Rosie chirped back with the longest thing a bird could say, "I love you all so much you are so so sweet and loving and I love you, you're valid and appreciated and I love you so so much you deserve the whole world you all are so kind and wonderful and kind and nice and perfect the way you are you're all really unique and special and that's a reason why I love you, you all gave me kindness when you adopted me so It's why I give you all so much love and I'm so positive, I may have changed a little bit because of you all but I changed in a good way, I was really down in the dumps before you adopted me and you all treated me like family so I treated you like family too, you all are just so kind and sweet, sometimes I ask myself if I deserve y'all. Thank you all so much. I may have repeated my self but still, I love you all so much, you deserve all of this, you're perfect just the way you are, so don't listen to negative opinions on you."

Cani gasped and started petting Rosie, "You won this time, you ball of feathered joy."

 

Comet ran down the stairs and came face to face with Celery cooking in the kitchen, "Celery, Celery, Celery, Celery."

"What is it Comet?"

"I GOT A BIRD!"

"Oh, nice!"

"She's a nice bird, she can even say 'I love you!' and I never taught her that."

"Hmm, that's amazing!"

 

Comet ran back upstairs to find Cani still petting Rosie, "Ya like her right?"

"Mhm. She's amazing."

"She's pretty special, and she's lucky for finding us!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

wOAH

THIS WAS AMAZING

 

coughs

okay bye


End file.
